For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a method of dividing an image of HTML data to display the image.
Also, Patent Document 2 discloses a method of displaying an image of HTML data (HTML image) on a mobile terminal device (portable terminal device).
However, the method disclosed in Patent Document 1 does not take the display of the HTML image on the mobile terminal device into consideration. Further, since a processing load in a device for displaying the HTML image is heavy in this method, the method is not suitable for the display of the HTML image on the mobile terminal device that has a small display screen and insufficiencies in processing speed of a CPU and memory capacity, compared to a stationary computer.
Also, in the method disclosed in Patent Document 2, since it is necessary to process the HTML data and produce the image on a device for displaying the image, it is impossible to display the information described in a certain foreign language on the mobile terminal device without font data of the foreign language, for example.
Patent Document 1: JP 2001-117550 A
Patent Document 2: JP 2002-55192 A